


The Time Dean's Medication Ran Out

by assbuttintheimpala



Series: It's In My DNA [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a pompt from someone on ff.net who wanted Dean's medication to run out and Cas to look after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Dean's Medication Ran Out

Dean woke to a fury sensation rubbing across his face. He chuckled lightly as Squeak moved around before he suddenly sneezed and the cat jumped off of him and towards the end of the bed with a scared expression on his face. Dean sat himself up and glanced over at a still sleeping Cas before he looked over at the clock. It was just past eight in the morning on a Sunday which meant they had nowhere to be this morning. He looked over at a still slightly startled Squeak and gestured him to come over. He did so wearily but soon melted into Dean’s touch. The pet pushed his head into Dean’s hand and purred as Dean pet him behind the ears.

Life had been good with their new kitten. Dean’s medication had been working well and there hadn’t been any incidents so far. He would sneeze every now and then but that was mostly due to the fact that Squeak was an adventurous cat and liked to climb all over Dean’s face. The black fluffy fur tickled his nose which led him to sneeze. When it had first happened, Cas had fussed over him and had almost called the doctor to complain that the medication wasn’t working. Dean had managed to calm him down by telling him that the doctor had indeed told him that it wasn’t going to stop him from sneezing once and for all; it just calmed down his allergy so he wouldn’t sneeze every waking moment. Eventually Cas had calmed down and placed the phone down again which Dean was grateful for. He didn’t want to have to deal with the awkwardness when he went to pick up his prescription of having his boyfriend call and fight his battles for him.

As it was early, Dean snuggled back down into the blankets and pulled Castiel close to him who eagerly nestled back into Dean’s touch. Dean kissed the nape of his neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Cas as close to him as possible. Squeak caught on that it was time for some more sleep and snuggled in behind Dean’s head. It wasn’t long before Dean fell asleep again cosy and warm.

The next time he woke, he started sneezing and couldn’t stop. He rolled away from Cas after he pushed Squeak away from the back of his head so he didn’t hurt the little guy and the sneezing returned. It was bad enough to wake up Cas who turned to look up at Dean with confusion.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas asked his voice low and groggy from sleep.

Dean wiped his nose and reached for a tissue to sneeze into and get rid of the snot. When there was a break in sneezing, he looked over at Cas again. “I don’t know” _sneeze_ “I just woke up” _sneeze_ “and couldn’t stop”

Cas sat up and grabbed the box of tissues to give to Dean before he threw back the covers and headed into the bathroom where Dean kept his medication. Dean watched him go with watery eyes as he kept sneezing into the tissues. His throat grew raspy with the amount of sneezes he had let out and he really needed a glass of water. He hoped Cas had the thought to bring one back with him as well as the pills.

Cas emerged from the bathroom with a frown on his face. “Dean,” he started his voice stern “Did you forget to pick up your prescription? There are no pills left”

Dean looked up at Cas with wide eyes. He was sure he had more left. He knew he had been running low but surely he hadn’t finished them all.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. _Sneeze_. Cas opened the lid and tipped the bottle upside down which showed that there were indeed no pills left. “Fuck” _sneeze_

“What are we going to do, Dean? It’s Sunday the doctors aren’t open so we won’t be able to get you a new prescription till tomorrow” Cas said as he made his way over to Dean. His expression had grown worried as he looked over at Dean who still continued to sneeze.

Squeak chose that moment to jump back up onto the bed and made his way over to where Dean and Cas were sat which made Dean sneeze even more. Cas was quick to react and picked Squeak up in his arms and moved over to the bedroom door where he walked through and left Dean alone.

With Squeak out of the room, his sneezing calmed down slightly but he still sneezed every so often. He wiped and blew his nose into the tissue before he discarded it on the bed which had quickly filled up with a pile of tissue paper. A few moments later, Cas returned and closed the door behind him. He made his way over to Dean with a grim look on his face.

“I gave him some food to keep him occupied while we decide what we’re going to do. Do you think you can survive till tomorrow without the pills?” Cas asked as he snuggled into Dean’s chest. Dean had moved so the he was rested against the headboard so Cas fitted nicely into his side. Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulders while he kept a tissue to his nose to stop it from running onto Cas’ head. Somehow he didn’t think Cas would appreciate having snot in his hair.

“I’ll be fine Cas. I’ll just stay in my music room. Squeak doesn’t go in there so it won’t have any of his fur or anything in there and tonight we’ll just have to put him out of the room. He can sleep on his tower.” Dean reasoned.

Cas let out a little whine of protest “But I don’t want to be mean. He didn’t do anything wrong, why should he have to sleep out there?”

Dean was offended for a moment “Are you seriously saying that I have to sleep in the music room because Squeak deserves the bed? Somehow I don’t find that fair”

“Sorry,” Cas apologised “It’s just he’s so innocent and small. No you’re right. You come first” Cas said before he pushed himself up and kissed Dean on the lips “I don’t want you to die so I’ll keep Squeak out of the way and bring you food in your music room till we get the medication.” _sneeze_ “I think there could be an emergency chemist across town that could be open? Do you want me to ring and check?” _sneeze_

“Yeah Sweetheart that would be good. See if Sam can go out and get it” _Sneeze_

Cas gave him a worried glance “You’re not going to have trouble breathing or go into shock or anything right?”

Dean let out a chuckle at how worried Cas was. “No Sweetheart it’s just sneezing” his voice was all nasally from all the sneezing and Cas let out a small laugh at the sound “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Dean pouted and pushed Cas away from him before he turned to his side and buried his head under the covers. Cas scrambled at the covers as he tried to get to Dean laughing the whole time. Dean held strong and kept Cas out but then suddenly everything went still and quiet before he felt Cas’ weight shift off the bed.  “What are you doing?” Dean asked from the safety of his cocoon but there was no answer only silence. After a minute of nothing, Dean had thought Cas had left the room and he snuck a peak from under the covers only to be pounced on by Cas and attacked again. The covers were ripped away from his face and Cas started attacking him with kisses all over his face until he was laughing uncontrollably.

“Stop… stop… please” Dean panted through laughs and sniffs to stop his nose from running. Cas pulled back from Dean with a huge grin on his face before he planted another kiss this time to Dean’s lips. Dean was eager to deepen it and swiped his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips who opened up for him. Their tongues moved along one another and Dean explored Cas’ mouth as best he could. He had to pull back too soon for his liking as he was unable to breathe through his nose. “Go call the chemist and then call Sam so I can have my ability to smell and breathe through my nose back” Dean ordered.

Cas pulled back with a grin before he stood up off the bed “Okay Beautiful. Back soon” Cas raised his fingers to his face and kissed them before blowing it at Dean who promptly blushed and buried himself back under the covers. Dean never failed to blush at the use of the pet name and then with Cas being all caring and loving it had his cheeks heated up even more.

Dean didn’t realise he had fallen asleep until Cas came back in and shook his shoulder.

“Dean” he sing-songed “Dean, I have soup for you” Dean opened his eyes and rubbed them to adjust to the light of the room. He glanced down to see Cas had made him tomato-rice soup with a large helping of toast to dip into it.

Dean looked at the soup and then back up to Cas with a look of awe on his face. “Damn Cas, you’re the best” Dean leant up to Cas and gave him a thankful kiss before he shifted and leant back against the headboard. Cas placed the tray he was holding in Dean’s lap before he positioned himself next to Dean on the bed.

They silently ate the soup and toast for a few moments before Dean sneezed again and he remembered why Cas was making him soup.

“Was the chemist open?” Dean asked as he slurped the soup off the spoon. He grinned at the taste. It was just like his mom used to make.

Cas nodded as he swallowed his mouthful of toast. “Yeah, Sam is on his way over to get it. Should be here in an hour or so”

Dean let out a sigh of relief. He really didn’t want to wait till tomorrow. It was bad enough just the few hours this morning. His nose was blocked, his throat was raspy and his eyes wouldn’t stop watering because of all the sneezing. It had gotten better since Squeak was out of the room and his little nap but he was still sneezing every so often.

“Thanks heaps for the soup Cas” Dean said once they had finished the last of it. “Tasted just like Mom used to make” Dean leant over and gave Cas a kiss on the lips before he pulled back again.

“You’re welcome, Dean” Cas replied with a grin on his face. “Think it’s time we showered. Might help get rid of any fur that’s on you from Squeak’s escapades over you in the night”

Dean nodded in agreement “Sounds good to me”

Sam arrived not long after they had showered and dressed with Dean’s prescription. When the doorbell rang, Dean all but ran to the door ignoring the fact that he had entered where Squeak was. He opened the door and snatched the bag greedily from Sam’s hold and opened the bottle to swallow the pill dry. When it was gone, he grinned at a stunned Sam.

“Thanks Sammy”

“Yeah” Sam replied at a loss for words “You owe me $100. That shit is expensive man”

Dean shut the door in his face before he locked it and put the chain across. He laughed as he turned away from the door while Sam pounded against it yelling Dean’s name. Dean made his way over to Squeak and picked him up in his arms to stroke his fur. No sneezing.

“Never forgetting my prescription again” Dean laughed as Cas entered the room and walked over to the pair where he wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on his shoulder.

“You better not because next time, I’m choosing him over you” he teased.


End file.
